Beyond Insanity
by Mordollwen Castiel
Summary: Nait-on fou ? Avons-nous des prédispositions pour la sympathie et l'entraide ou au contraire pour la destruction et le mal ? Dans un autre sens, pensez-vous qu'en fait, c'était la société dans laquelle nous vivons qui produisait et façonnait le citoyen honnête et travailleur de même que le psychopathe déséquilibré et dangereux ? (résumé complet à l'intérieur)
1. Stolen Childhood

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note et de Another Note : l'affaire B.B. des meurtres en séries de Los Angeles ne m'appartienne pas. Cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif et a été écrite pour la simple raison qu'est le divertissement._

**Résumé complet : **_Nait-on fou ? Avons-nous des prédispositions pour La sympathie et l'entraide ou au contraire pour la destruction et le mal ? Dans un autre sens, pensez-vous qu'en fait, c'était la société dans laquelle nous vivons qui produisait et façonnait le citoyen honnête et travailleur de même que le psychopathe déséquilibré et dangereux ? Ou peut être était-ce les deux ?  
__Beyond lui, n'était pas né avec un penchant pour le crime et le sang. Il n'était pas une entité malfaisante. Il était juste un enfant, un petit garçon, qui ne désirait rien de plus qu'un peu de tendresse et d'affection._

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en été dernier (c'est à dire il y a près de 6 mois). En principe ce n'était même pas censé être une histoire. Avec une amie on s'était amusé à chacune jouer le rôle d'un personnage. Elle, elle jouait L et moi, je jouait B. Sauf qu'on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on ne connaissait pratiquement rien sur B et c'est là que j'ai proposé de créer un petit résumé sur sa vie à partir des quelques bribes d'information qu'Another Note nous révélait. Comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, ce "petit résumé" s'est vite transformé en histoire à part entière alors que l'inspiration m'avait littéralement submergé. ^.^_

_Enfin, je m'égare... Tout cela pour vous dire qu'actuellement cette histoire compte 11 chapitres écrits mais qu'elle est en pause. Car malheureusement, je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai mis si longtemps à poster cette histoire ici (je sais que c'est très frustrant de lire une histoire et de voir que celle-ci n'a pas été continué ou qu'elle a été abandonné). Mais sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire, j'en suis beaucoup trop attaché (c'est ma première fanfiction à plusieurs chapitre) mais je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que le 12ème chapitre sera terminé et publié._

_Dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de Beyond Insanity. Si c'est le cas (ou si ça ne l'est pas), laissez moi petite review ? :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Une enfance volée.**

Beyond est né avec des yeux de Shinigami (Dieu de la Mort) lui permettant par ce fait de connaitre le nom et la durée de vie de chaque individu dont il voyait le visage. Très intelligent et doté d'une mémoire eidétique, il apprit à lire et à écrire, ainsi que les premières notions des mathématiques dès l'âge de 3 ans. Sa mère, fière de ses progrès était heureuse de passer ses journées avec lui et l'encourageait chaleureusement dans son apprentissage. Tout les deux entretenaient une relation très fusionnel. Son père en revanche avait une attitude assez mitigée à son égard. Très religieux, il pensait que la couleur rouge carmin des yeux de Beyond était malsaine et cachait le mal en son seuil. Il trouvait très étrange son comportement trop calme pour un enfant de son âge ainsi que son intelligence vive. Pour lui tout cela n'était pas normal et était l'oeuvre du Démon. Mais il décida de ne rien y faire pour le moment. De toute façon il était très pris par son travail et n'était pas souvent à la maison.

Ce n'est que plus tard, deux semaines après le 4ème anniversaire de Beyond que les choses allèrent de travers.

Sa mère se plaignait souvent de migraines intempestifs. Elle avait du mal à rester concentrer mais elle assimila ce fait à de la fatigue. Pendant une courte période elle perdit la sensation dans son bras gauche mais cela n'avait duré qu'un court laps de temps. Elle conclut que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Mis à part cela tout allait bien. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir le drame qui allait se jouer. Personne, à part Beyond. Lui pouvait prédire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait voir les chiffres au dessus de la tête de sa mère se raccourcir de plus en plus au fil du temps. Inquiet, il allait souvent dire à son père que sa maman était malade. Mais son père, qui était bien trop occupé entre son travail et la préparation du réveillon de Noël n'y prêtait aucune oreille attentive et rejetait l'enfant systématiquement. Sa femme allait bien, il arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir mal à la tête de temps à autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes avant la fin de l'écoulement du temps de vie de sa mère, Beyond n'y tenant plus, retourna voir son père et lui révéla d'une voix emplit d'angoisse que sa mère allait mourir dans exactement douze minutes. Son père se mit alors en colère contre lui et le réprimanda fortement. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas des choses à dire, qu'il devait arrêter ses enfantillages et que si il revenait l'embêter avec ses balivernes il serait privé de diner et recevrait la fessé du siècle. Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune garçon s'enfuit pour rejoindre la pièce où sa mère se trouvait. Elle était en train de tricoter un pull. Il resta caché derrière un canapé et passa les 7 minutes restantes à l'observer sous tout les angles afin de graver à jamais dans sa mémoire les moindre détails de sa personne.

Dès que le compteur au dessus de la tête de la mère du garçon atteignit la dernière minute restante, celle-ci sursauta, poussa un cri muet avant de serré ses mains autour de sa tête. La seconde d'après du sang commença à sortir de son nez et sa bouche. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et fut prise de violentes convulsions qui ne dura qu'une trentaine de secondes. Secondes qui paraissaient une éternité aux yeux du jeune Beyond. Son père, alerté par le bruit, fini par arriver en trombe dans la pièce pour tomber sur la scène macabre de son épouse gisant sur le plancher tel un pantin désarticulé. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et du sang s'écoulant dans un flux continu de ses cavités nasale et buccale pour venir s'imbiber sur le tapis couteux.

Choqué au delà des mots, le père de Beyond resta figé pendant de longues minutes. Mais il finit par reprendre contenance lorsqu'il aperçut son fils recroquevillé derrière le canapé, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulant de ses yeux écarquillés. «Démon, monstre.» as-t'il chuchoté, son timbre de voix déformé par la peur et la haine. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doutes. C'était cette créature qui était à l'origine de la mort de sa chère épouse.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, attrapa son fils brutalement par le col de son pull, le traina jusque dans sa chambre avant de ressortir en verrouillant la porte.

Beyond y est resté enfermé durant trois jours. Trois jours à ne faire que pleurer la mort de sa mère bien aimé. Trois jours sans nourriture. Heureusement, sa chambre était pourvut d'une salle de bain attenante lui permettant ainsi d'avoir accès à l'eau potable.

Ces trois jours ont permis à son père de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire de l'être démoniaque enfermé à l'étage supérieur.

A la fin de ce délai, Il avait installé dans la cave de la maison une solide chaines en acier d'une longueur d'un mètre accroché au mur. À l'autre bout de la chaine se trouvait une menotte fabriqué dans le même matériau. Près de la chaine de restriction se trouvait un matelas usagé trouvé dans un vide grenier, une gamelle pour chien et une bassine vide.

Il remonta, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils et traina celui-ci jusque dans la cave sombre. Il attacha la chaîne à la cheville de Beyond et s'en alla. L'enfant était trop abasourdi pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Ainsi son enfer commença.

Le lendemain son père revint avec une petite bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une boite d'haricots en conserve qu'il versa dans la gamelle. Avant de repartir, il lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de les économiser parce que c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait pour les deux prochains jours. De toute façon, un suppôt de Satan n'avait pas besoin de ravitaillement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le surlendemain son père revint voir l'enfant mais cette fois ci avec un fouet à la main.

Il remonta à l'étage une demi heure plus tard, laissant un Beyond ensanglanté et recroquevillé sur le sol, de nombreuses lacérations parsemants son corps.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit une douleur si intense. Pourquoi son papa lui faisait ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Au contraire ! Lui, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était le prévenir que sa maman était malade pour qu'il l'emmène voir un docteur...

Et son papa lui avait juste crié dessus et maintenant c'était trop tard. Sa maman était morte comme les numéros l'avaient prédits. Mais pourquoi son papa disait que c'était de sa faute ? Pourquoi son papa ne voulait pas l'aimer ? Il était un monstre, se rappela soudain l'enfant. Un démon, comme disait son père. Et les monstres n'ont pas le droit d'être aimé.

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune Beyond s'endormit d'un sommeil tourmenté par de lugubres songes.

Ce manège continua ainsi encore et encore. Un jour sur deux son père lui ramenait une bouteille d'eau et une boite de nourriture. Des fois de la nourriture pour animaux, des fois de la nourriture avarié... Mais de la nourriture comme même, se consolait l'enfant.

Et un jour sur deux son père descendait à la cave avec un objet de torture différent pour essayer "d'éradiquer le démon qui s'était emparé du corps de son fils".

Beyond était de plus en plus faible. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il avait froid, il avait faim. Il voulait mourir...

La cave était glacé en hiver, suffocante en été. Elle était continuellement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait que lors des visites de son père qu'un peu de lumière, provenant d'une vielle lampe à huile, filtrait dans son cachot. Lumière qui avait l'effet d'un phare pour les yeux non habitués du garçon.

Une fois tout les 3 mois, son bourreau ramenait un soit-disant prêtre exorciste avec lui. Ces moment était les pires pour l'enfant qui terminait toujours la cession à moitié mort. Après les "séances d'exorcismes", son père lui laissait toujours un flacon d'alcool et quelques bandages ainsi qu'une semaine complète pour récupérer. Il voulait, disait-il, seulement libérer le corps de son fils du démon, pas le tuer.

Beyond lui, aurait préféré être achevé.


	2. A Long Recovery

**Une longue convalescence.**

Trois ans. Son calvaire dura trois ans.

Une équipe de travailleurs sociaux ont sonnés à la porte de la maison. D'après leur rapport un garçon de sept ans vivait ici et n'était toujours pas scolarisé. En fouillant un peu plus dans leurs documents ils ont remarqué que le dossier médical de l'enfant n'avait pas été mis à jour depuis plus de trois ans.

Le père du garçon qui avait bu ce jour là, n'était pas en mesure de répondre correctement à leurs questions. Lorsque les travailleurs sociaux demandèrent ou se trouvait la chambre du garçon, le père pointa distraitement la porte de la cave. Avec appréhension ils ouvrirent ladite porte. Une forte odeur rance de sueur, de sang, d'urine et d'excréments atteint leurs narines. Ils eurent tous un haut le coeur et certains vomirent même leur déjeuné. Plus ils descendaient les marches et plus il y faisait sombre. Une fois en bas ils durent tous mettre le flash de leurs téléphones pour pouvoir se repérer.

Ce qu'ils virent dans cette cave fut abominable. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les murs, le sol, le plafond. Des traces fraiches comme des traces plus anciennes. Tous frissonnèrent. Cela ressemblait à un décor de film d'horreur.

Cherchant la source de tout ce sang, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une scène qui, même plus tard, leurs feront encore faire des cauchemars. La pâle figure ensanglanté d'un enfant nu, prostré sur un vieux matelas sale et défoncé. Le garçon était méconnaissable. Chaque centimètres carrés de son corps était parsemé de blessures en tout genre. Maladivement maigre, il était impossible de connaitre la couleur de son grain de peau sous toutes les couches de crasse et de sang. Il ne bougeait pas. Tout les signes portaient à croire qu'ils faisaient fasse a un cadavre. Mais le très léger mouvement de sa poitrine était là pour démentir les faits.

Sans plus tarder, les travailleurs sociaux appelèrent les urgences ainsi que les forces de l'ordre.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, les ambulanciers durent réanimer l'enfant deux fois, son corps ne supportant pas le choc d'être déplacé. Une fois à l'hôpital, l'équipe de médecins urgentistes passèrent la nuit à tenter de réparer les dégâts. La liste des blessures était incalculable. La pire d'entre elles était sans doute celle faite à sa colonne vertébrale. Il y aura des séquelles. Les médecins tentèrent de la remettre en place du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais malheureusement le garçon ne pourra jamais être en mesure de se redresser entièrement.

Le fait que l'enfant ne s'était pas une seule fois réveillé était préoccupant. Ils découvrirent qu'il souffrait de plusieurs commotions cérébrale dû aux nombreux coups qu'il s'était prit à la tête. Les traumatismes crâniens le firent entrer dans un profond coma.

Une fois sortit de la salle d'opération, les médecins le placèrent dans une chambre dans le service des soins-intensifs.

Le père de Beyond fut reconnu coupable pour cruauté, tortures et tentatives de meurtre sur un mineur. Il fut condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité. Il n'y fera sans doute pas long feu, car c'était un fait connu que les détenus haïssaient les tortionnaires d'enfants…

Un mois et demi passa sans que l'état comateux de Beyond n'évolua. Ses blessures quant à elles commençaient petit à petit à guérir.

Quelques temps plus tard, Beyond sortit de son coma. Les médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent à son chevet pour tenter d'observer les traces de séquelles cérébrale. Il n'y en avaient aucunes de type psychomotrice mais mental il en était tout autre. Le garçon regardait dans le vide et ne réagissait ni à son environnement ni aux stimuli des médecins. Son regard était glacé, figé. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Meurtrit dans sa chair, souillé dans son corps.

Il resta alité encore un mois et demi de plus, le temps que ses os eurent besoin pour se réparer. Maintenant l'enfant allait devoir passer de long mois en rééducation.

Après une année passé à l'hôpital, Beyond pu enfin sortir. Son état mental était toujours des plus déplorable mais une nette amélioration était à noter comparé au jour où il s'était réveillé.

Maintenant, il se déplaçait, se nourrissait et faisait sa toilette de manière autonome. Malheureusement, il ne parlait toujours pas et ne réagissait seulement lorsqu'il recevait un ordre direct. Les crises d'angoisses, elles, étaient un phénomène quotidien. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était uniquement pour revivre son traumatisme à travers d'horribles cauchemars.

Physiquement, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il reprit du poids, pouvait remarcher et était capable de porter des objets dont le poids était inférieur à deux kilogrammes. Par contre, sa colonne vertébral ayant subit d'irréparables dégâts, l'empêchait de se tenir entièrement droit…

On le transféra dans un centre de réadaptation pour des enfants souffrants de Stress Post-Traumatique où des spécialistes seront en mesure de l'accompagner et l'aider sur le chemin de la guérison.

Il fallut attendre encore deux mois pour que Beyond commence à refaire des choses sans qu'on ne lui en donne la directive. Il se mit à passer la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque à dévorer livres sur livres. Les rares fois où il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, il était dans sa chambre en train de construire des poupées de paille. Une fois une poupée finit, il s'amusait un peu avec avant de lui arracher la tête et la jeter dans une poubelle. Son comportement mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise les psychiatres, mais mis à part ça, le garçon ne montrait pas de signes d'agressivité.

Une équipe éducative se chargeait de donner des cours aux enfants du centre. Beyond montrait un ennuis profond lors de ces cessions d'études. Il n'écoutait pas, préférant fabriquer et décapiter ses Wara Nyngyo. Malgré cela, ses notes étaient toujours à leurs maximales.

Six mois après avoir été admit dans le centre de réadaptation, il se remit à parler.

Ce n'était que des monosyllabes et uniquement lorsqu'on lui posait une question mais c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant.

Ses crises d'angoisses s'était espacés. Il en avait environ deux fois par semaine. Un grand progrès comparé avec le moment où il avait été admit au centre.

Sa réintégration sociale fut quant à elle un échec. Le garçon refusait catégoriquement de se mêler aux autres enfants de son âge, malgré les nombreux encouragements qu'il recevait de la part des psychiatres et des éducateurs.

Après avoir remarqué les notes de Beyond toujours au sommet malgré son inattention durant les heures de cours, une équipe de psychologues ont décidés de lui faire passer un test de QI. Le verdict ne tardait pas à se faire entendre. Le quotient intellectuel du garçon était de 168 à l'âge tendre de huit ans et demi. Un génie.

A l'âge de neuf ans, après une année sous leurs soins, l'équipe éducative, médical et social a décrété que Beyond était enfin apte à quitter le centre de réadaptation. Malgré sa déficience social, il avait fait d'énormes progrès tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique.

Ils décidèrent que le meilleur choix pour Beyond serait d'aller à la «Wammy's House», un orphelinat pour jeunes surdouées.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en penser, ça fait toujours plaisir !_ ^_^


	3. A New Beginning

**Un nouveau commencement.**

En arrivant à l'orphelinat, Beyond était un enfant taciturne, renfermé sur lui même.

Ce changement d'environnement lui fit perdre tout ses repères. Tout était tellement insolite ici. Les décors victoriens, l'immensité de la bâtisse, l'odeur de vieux parchemins et de confiseries, tellement différente de celle de désinfectant de l'hôpital et de synthétique du centre de réadaptation. Même les enfants qui vivaient ici étaient hétéroclites. Déjà, ils étaient bruyants. Beyond détestait le bruit. Il préférait le calme sécuritaire de la solitude plutôt que le brouhaha d'une foule bondé. Mais ces enfants n'étaient pas une foule. En fait, cet endroit était étrangement peu habité pour un orphelinat. Néanmoins, la cacophonie qui y régnait était comparable à celle d'un petit stade de foot.

Ensuite, presque tous avaient des sortes de manies ou alors ils étaient dépendants à une quelconque substance sucré.

Et enfin, ils étaient tous qualifiés d'une lettre à la place de leurs vrais noms.

Personne n'utilisait autre chose que cet alias pour désigner ou appeler une personne. D'ailleurs aucuns enfant ne connaissait le nom d'une autre personne à part eux même. Tout le monde sauf Beyond bien sur.

Le vielle homme qui l'avait amené ici, lui a dit qu'il s'appelait Watari. Mais les lettres flottantes au-dessus de lui racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Il lui a aussi révélé que dorénavant son nouveau nom serait B. Lui aussi apparemment n'était devenu qu'une simple lettre de l'alphabet...

Sa chambre disposait d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'une table de nuit, d'un bureau ainsi que d'une bibliothèque personnelle et d'un ordinateur portable pour l'aider dans ses études.

En face de sa chambre, il y avait une porte avec l'inscription «A» écrit dessus en lettres de police "Old London". Beyond apprit plus tard dans la journée que ce «A» était en fait un garçon de deux ans son ainé. Ils étaient voisins de chambre.

Les cours ici étaient également différents de tout ce qu'il avait connu, mais dans le bon sens cette fois. Ils étaient bien plus poussés et les élèves pouvaient se spécialiser dans une ou plusieurs disciplines.

Avant cela, Beyond dû passer un test d'aptitudes pour découvrir quelles étaient ses prédispositions. D'après les résultats il avait des facilités dans le décryptage des codes, en analyse comportemental, en sciences humaines et en criminologie. Il avait une capacité de déduction à toute épreuve.

Les professeurs les poussaient beaucoup dans leurs études. D'après eux, être surdoué n'avait aucune utilité sans les connaissances qui allaient avec.

Malgré le niveau scolaire très ardus, les notes de B frôlait, ici encore, la perfection.

Lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas, il fabriquait des poupées de paille. Cette fois au lieu de seulement les décapiter, il testait différentes techniques de «meurtres».

Une, avait finit démembrés, une autre, écrasé sous une pile de livres. Une a finit noyée dans les toilettes, l'autre brulé par de l'acide sulfurique trouvé dans le laboratoire de science…Pendues, broyées, empalées, lacérées… Il y en avait pour tout les goûts.

C'était son passe temps mais plus que cela, c'était sa manière d'extérioriser sa profonde douleur intérieur...

Les autres enfants le fuyait comme la peste.

Au début, la curiosité les avaient poussés à essayer de parler avec l'étrange garçon aux yeux écarlates et à la démarche légèrement courbé. Mais malgré toutes leurs tentatives d'amitiés, B restait de marbres. Il se contentait de fixer un point au dessus de chacune de leurs têtes avec un air circonspect. Ils ont vite commencé à être mal à l'aise en sa présence et lorsqu'ils apprirent son passe temps avec les poupées de pailles ils eurent tous peur de lui et l'évitèrent.

Cela arrangeait singulièrement B. Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné, se disait-il.

Wammy (ou Watari) n'étant jamais là, c'était Roger Ruvis qui dirigeait l'orphelinat. Il n'aimait pas les enfants ce qui était un comble étant donné son travail. Malgré cela, il était un sous-directeur exemplaire. Lui et Watari étaient les seuls à connaitre le passé du jeune B. Roger venait le voir une fois par semaine pour lui demander si il n'avait besoin de rien. Il faisait cela avec tout les autres orphelins mais contrairement à eux qui en profitait pour s'acquérir jouets et friandises, Beyond, lui ne demandait qu'un peu de paille et quelques livres de temps à autre.

Les heures de douche étaient les plus stressantes pour B. Les douches étaient collectives et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un s'aperçoive des horribles cicatrices parsemants son corps. Beyond préférait attendre que l'heure de la nuit soit bien avancé avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre pour aller se laver.


	4. A Glimmer In The Dark

**Une lueur dans l'obscurité.**

Cela allait bientôt faire sept mois que B était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Une routine quotidienne s'était installé. Il commençait à se faire à cet endroit, malgré l'attitude hostile que certains orphelins lui réservaient. La plupart d'entre eux tâchait juste de l'éviter mais d'autres, plus hardis, aimaient venir l'embêter. Un groupe de trois garçons plus âgés que lui allait même jusqu'à le persécuter.

Ils le traitaient de monstre, de psychopathe, d'apprenti criminel. Ils s'amusaient à le bousculer dans les couloirs, à lui renverser ses livres, à lui faire des crocs-en-jambe...

Beyond se contentait de les ignorer. Il camouflait ses véritables émotions derrière un masque de d'indifférence et de dédain. Il ne leurs ferait pas le plaisir de montrer que leurs actions envers lui faisaient plus que seulement l'agacer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regagnait la sécurité de sa chambre qu'il laissait tomber le masque. Roulé en boule sur son lit, il laissait les larmes d'angoisse, de colère et de frustration couler librement. Toutes les choses que ces garçons lui faisaient l'affectait grandement. Cela lui rappelait tellement son père...

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Des stigmates qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui-même pour se protéger. Les rappels d'un passé qu'il espérait à jamais révolu. Beyond n'arrivait plus à discerner la réalité des songes. Il était de nouveau dans cette cave sombre et humide. Il était de nouveau attaché à cette chaîne, redoutant l'arrivé de son père, qui était synonyme de souffrance et de déchéance.

Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il paniquait. Ses larmes silencieuses se muèrent en de lourds sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était son père. Il arrivait pour lui faire du mal. Le jeune garçon se blottit dans une petite boule serré, attendant le premier coup fatidique.

Une main est soudainement apparu dans son champs de vision. Beyond poussa un cri terrifié, reculant le plus vite possible de l'individu en face de lui. Il finit par chuter brutalement sur le sol. Confus, il se demandait depuis quand il y avait un trou dans le sol de la cave. A peine eut-t'il commencé à examiner la question que la main se posa sur son épaule. Horrifié, il gémit et se blottit contre le sol, attendant un coup dont il était certain, allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne vint jamais, cependant.

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, les muscles tendus, B finit par ouvrir un oeil prudent. Mais ce n'était pas l'immense et terrifiante silhouette de son père qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était celle bien plus petite d'un garçon agenouillé sur le sol. Le garçon le regardait avec un air inquiet et concerné. Essayant de réorganiser ses pensées, Beyond se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la cave de son père. Il était dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat Wammy's House. Et le garçon en face de lui était A. En pyjama. Se relevant de sa position prostré, B marmonna d'une voix tremblante des excuses pour l'avoir réveillé. A fit alors une chose complètement inattendu. Il le prit dans ses bras. Beyond se tendit, effrayé et mal à l'aise. A ne relâcha pas son étreinte et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, qu'il était là si il voulait en parler.

B était complètement bouleversé. Jamais personne ne l'avait enlacé comme cela. Pas depuis ses quatre ans du moins. Une boule dans la gorge, Beyond relâcha lentement ses muscles contractés. Il sentit de l'humidité couler le long de ses joues. Troublé, il souleva une main pour les toucher et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis très, très longtemps. N'arrivant pas à faire stopper les larmes, il arrêta de lutter et se laissa entièrement aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de A qui lui frottait le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Ils sont restés dans la même position jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Beyond finissent par se tarir. Epuisé après cette montagne russe émotionnel, Beyond s'endormit.

Une profonde amitié s'était formé ce jour là. Pour B, c'était une première.

A et B étaient inséparables. Il était devenu chose rare de voir l'un sans l'autre. A était l'un des seul à ne pas l'avoir jugé dès la première fois. Il n'avait pas peur de lui et acceptait sa manière de se défouler sur des poupées de paille ainsi que sa façon bizarre de se déplacer.

Grâce à lui, Beyond sortait peu à peu de sa coquille et il lui arrivait même de sourire de temps à autre.

Environ un mois avant le onzième anniversaire de B, lui et A étaient allés dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Ils y étaient autorisés. A voulait manger une part de tarte au citron car c'était son pêcher mignon. Chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot " tarte " , on pouvait le voir sautiller et regarder partout autour de lui en s'écriant « Où ça ? Où ça ? »

B pendant ce temps, flânait entre les étagères, observant les différents ustensiles et ingrédients autour de lui. Un récipient remplit d'une substance rougeâtre et épaisse attira son attention. Curieux, il descendit le bocal de l'étagère pour l'examiner de plus près.

Sur l'étiquette était écrit " confiture de fraise ". Beyond continua d'inspecter avec des yeux écarquillés le pot sous tout les angles avant de se décider d'ouvrir le couvercle.

Une douce odeur fruité atteint les narines de l'enfant et, n'y tenant plus, il plongea son index dans la substance collante avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

C'était comme une explosion gustative dans la bouche de Beyond qui gémit de plaisir. Ses papilles dansaient. Il plongea sa main de nouveau dans le récipient et finit par engloutir tout ce qu'il contenait en un temps record.

C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'ait jamais gouté. Il lui en fallait plus ! Prit dans une sorte de frénésie, il se mit à fouiller toute la cuisine de fond en comble à la recherche d'un autre pot remplit de cette merveille gluante. Il trouva deux autres bocaux qui se sont très vite retrouvés vidés à leurs tour. B nageait en pleins rêve. Il gloussait et se tortillait par terre, enlaçant d'une manière possessive un bocal vide contre sa poitrine. Il avait mit de la confiture partout. Sur le sol, sur ses vêtements, sur son visage et même dans ses cheveux.

Mais il n'en avait rien a faire parce qu'il venait de faire la découverte de la huitième merveille du monde !

Un raclement de gorge lui fit relever les yeux. B rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que A l'avait observé depuis tout ce temps assis à une table, un sourcil relevé et un rictus amusé peint sur ses lèvres, tout en terminant tranquillement sa part de tarte. Le jeune garçon tout tâché de confiture lui sourit d'un air penaud et se dépêcha de vite aller nettoyer le chantier qu'il avait créer et se débarbouiller.

Au moins maintenant, il savait ce qu'il demanderait lors de la prochaine visite de Roger.

* * *

_Review ? :)_


End file.
